Ships In The Night
by Zakrecona
Summary: My first fanfiction in English, please be understanding and maybe chceck my misatek - it's not my familliar language... Tony Stark is alone, Miriam Watson is alone... They need someone to support them. Will They find their friend? Only my OC like Miriam Rose Watson belongs to me.
**00**

Well... It's hard to say when exactly it starts by day, month or anything. But one thing is pretty simple - it starts when his life actually fucks up.

He's with Pepper for six months and it's really good to have someone like her - she always wants to hold him tight when he is angry or just upset cause of some new project he can't improve . They do such incredible things that he never thought they are possible do to in bed and she often has a lot of time to spend with him in Stark Tower or one of best New York restaurants. And Tony is really fuckin' happy when Pepper doesn't want to be his assistant any more and starts to looking for new job. And she gets so many offers from develop firms, but he can't understand, why she doesn't want to be ANYBODY'S assistant and chooses work for Geenpeace as director of taking care of whales orphans district. But Pepper really enjoys it so Tony is happy too.

He still does heroic things with other Avengers and still gets home late with new scars or something more dangerous for his health. And Pepper is often angry when she sees him like this.

She doesn't want to see people she loves like this, as she told him one time. He's trying to talk about it with her patiently and their talk is really good - Tony is really proud of himself - he didn't want to take her to bed to end conversation or do anything would make her angry. She just say "Okay" softly... And he doesn't know that was a warning till she broke up with him - He' s simply to busy being Tony Stark and being really happy.

But one day it all just ends... They're break up day by day but for Tony it's like years and happens very slow. One day they just flying to Malibu to have a dinner, Tony even bought a special ring for Pepper and he wants to propose to her this evening. But when they arrives, she says "It's all over, Tony. I'm sorry. It all hurts me so much, when I see you coming home with new wounds and like you're killing yourself just to help people you don't even know.I need safe, warm home. I'm done of those all pain, I can't stand it anymore. I'm so sorry..." And she wants to go home so he calls for airplane for her. He stays in Malibu for a week or maybe more - it's not easy to find it out when he is drunk every day...

They meet on one of those boring partys in Donna Lowry's house in Miami. Donna is his... he thinks she's his friend (since the day or... night they just had great sex but he knew that he doesn't want to spend his all life with her). She is brilliant painter so she invites him for all her exhibitions and he always come, especially for awesome drinks. Like everyone who comes at her place - it's often full of rich people who act like they know a lot about art, but in fact, they just want to have a drink and spend time with other rich and famous people. And with Donna Lowry - she can make them more popular.

But, back in topic, Donna has got many friends, including young painters form whole world. And Miriam Rose Watson is one of them - her paintings are actually for sale on one of auctions for Donna's foundation for young artists.

Tony is standing in front of the bar with second or even sixth glass of Martini with vodka in his hand and suddenly, young woman arrives on her really high heels, perfectly fits to long green dress and high bun in top of her head.

"God... It's so fuckin boring and tiring" she says. He looks at her immediately (Maybe she's good to spend night with her, wondering what does Pepper do...). She's young, slim, doesn't have big "strengths" but they are exactly where they should be and her legs are definitely made for dancing, especially in high-heeled shoes and glamorous dresses.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks. She gives him a look like "Silly little boy..." and smiles nice. "I've just said, I'm pretty tired." she laughs "And you're not able to stay straight on your legs, so dancing is not good idea"

Tony uses his "bad boy wants you" smirk.

"You're definitely not a lady, young lady. You're mean woman. But don't think it's bad. It's perfect for you, cause I don't like ladies." He says and makes her laugh out again.

"And you definitely aren't read Gone with the wind till the end"

"I watched it once" he winks to her but suddenly it makes him sad again. He watched it with Pepper... Yes, Pepper is happy now...

Few days after she broke up with him, he saw her in news, holding by fat man in smart clothes - Josh Gosling - a man who really loves rescuing animals. She was looking very happy with him... Fucking Josh Gosling! And, damn! He is Tony Stark! He can have every woman in this room for all night and he couldn't make Pepper Potts stay with him? Really?

"Dear Lord, where are you when second woman doesn't want to sleep with me?" he wants to say. But instead, he ends his Martini and comes closer to her.

"What's your name" he asks slightly slurred.

"Miriam. Miriam Rose Watson" she says and pulls out a hand to him. "And you are Stark, don't you?"

"Yup, it's exactly who I am. But someone could say, I'm really horrible asshole" he smirks again and shakes her hand. " Are you a Jew?"

She laughs out. Tony thinks that she must be nuts, but then he realises his question was simply stupid - Jews in his opinion should have dark hair, black eyes and quite dark skin. And Miriam doesn't look like Jew anyway... Just because her hair is ginger and her eyes actually are not black. They're not even a bit dark! He thinks they are grey but maybe it's just too much alcohol for today - they could even be green if he look more into the light...

"No, I am not. My mother is an expert of Jewish culture and religion" she explains really gently. "And you are definitely drunk. What do you think about going away from here to get some fresh air?"

Tony is a bit angry cause she talks to him like to a child, but he smiles to her. He thinks, she's definitely his right now.

"Okay" he says "Where would we go?"

" I don't know. Garden?"

"Donna has got beautiful fountain in her garden, we can go swim."

"I prefer pools" she smiles mean.

"That's good for you - I have one" he winks.

"I think, I should find your assistant and let him take you home..."

"Yup, I think so too. But I won't go home without you, darling"

And in the best place of their conversation - Miriam is red like peony, cause she just realised that he really wants to flirt with her - Donna must came and screw up everything. She looks gorgeous in long straight dress with glossy pattern around waist but she is unnecessary for him now - he's so close to get girl for the night and she has to talk...

"Och, Hi Tony! I didn't expect that you'll be here tonight!" she flips her blonde hair back "Well, let me introduce you Miriam Watson. Miriam is pretty good painter, you can see her paintings in my second living room not in that. I was afraid they could suffer tonight, you see, drunk people, alcohol everywhere! I've just noticed my new carpet soiled by Scoth... By the way, Miriam doesn't live here but in New York, exactly like you do! Isn't that great? You could meet someday if she'll have time. Cause Miriam granted socially. She organizes art classes in kindergartens and schools or charity exhibitions. You should see her works, I'm sure that you would like them!"she spits out on a single breath, doesn't even let him say a thing. Then she winks to Miriam and takes her drink away.

"You two shouldn't drink so much... Miriam I hope you know Tony Stark. Och, you must know him - he is so famous, so I think i don't have to introduce him to you?"

Miriam smiles again (Actually she smiles a lot. But it's not bad, Tony thinks, he would like it. And he's maybe even a bit sorry cause of he wants just take her to bed...) "Yes, I know him now. And... Forgive us, Donna, but I should take Tony home right now."

Donna Lowry is surprised. She can't say a word for a moment.

"You? But... I saw Happy here too... Tony?" she looks funny with open lips and wide eyes.

"Yup. But that young lady... Erm, sorry, NOT lady, wants to take me home by herself" Tony smirks to Donna but then, he feels like room is spinning around and he has to close his eyes.

"Exactly. By myself and, how did you call him? Happy? All right. By myself and Happy" Miriam holds his arm to help him stay straight. "So, where is he? Shall I call him by Tony's phone? Okay..."

She grabs his phone and speaks loudly to make Happy hear her out of the noise. He's confused to by hearing young woman talks to him from Stark's phone. But he makes her sure, that he'll come around in a while.

It's weird when they're sitting in his car when Tony knows that he's not gonna sleep with her... Yeah, weird but also feels good to him - he's pretty tired, or better - he is pretty drunk and only wants sleep at the moment. And he hopes, his headache won't be really terrible next day.

Miriam talks to Happy, who looks scared about driving to Stark Mansion with Tony and strange woman in car. It's more difficult to him cause he thinks, Tony will spend night with her and she'll be broken-hearted soon. No... He's pretty sure about it!

"So... You live in New York, right?" asks Tony when Happy is too confused to still answer for Miriam's questions and watch the road in the same time.

"Yes." she answers quietly. He doesn't know why, but she looks a bit ashamed.

"With boyfriend?"

"With nice girl from my old school. My boyfriend didn't want to live with me on Brooklyn, he lives on Madison Avenue."

Tony smiles sadly. Everyone has someone else. Everyone except him of course...

Donna Lowry has got lots of boyfriends for one night...

Banner has Natasha, Steve has his fangirls (whatever it means), Clint Barton - the most annoying guy, Tony have ever met - also has a wife. And children in a package...

Pepper has got Josh Gosling (or "fucking Josh Gosling").

Even Rhodey must have a wife or something...

Miriam won't spend night with him cause she has a boyfriend from Madison Avenue (stupid place to live by the way...). So - he isn't so drunk to can't see it - he's completely alone, without anyone who could... love? Yes, it's a good word. Without anyone who could love him (except him of course)... And he won't show anything that could mean he's sad or maybe jealous cause he is Tony Stark, the most famous and rich person and Tony Stark doesn't cry and make sad faces to everyone. He is too proud.

And alone.

And drunk.

Alone and drunk in car, with quite pretty woman who doesn't want him even if he's most famous, rich and sexy man she had ever know.

Yup, everything just fucked out.


End file.
